Kingsport
Kingsbridge is a major city and center for trade and commerce within the North Marches . Located on the Black River at the confluence of it and the Marny River , the city gets its name for the large bridge that spans the Marny River and provides access to the King's Road. Kingsbridge is the capital of the Barony of Midlund in the north marches under the control of the House of Norello. The city stands as a shining example of civility, art, music, literature and commerce within the Marches. Kingsbridge embraces almost every faith, every custom and celebrates the diversity of all races. History The city of Kingsbridge has a long and colored history. From when it was first founded as the eastern-most outpost of the Kels to its isolation during the Great Silence, the city which would cross the great, Black River, is a lesson in fortitude. ''Origin Founded as an outpost on the Black River in the year 220 KR , the small fort was the eastern most outpost of the kingdom of the Kels for many years. Situated at the crossing of the Marny and the Black River, Kingsbridge was originally a garrison town by the name of Fort Azon. The fort was situated on the western banks of the Marny River and operated as a watch post for anything coming towards the city of Kel Arn either from the north or from the east. The garrison had its fair share of problems over the years. Goblins continually harrased them from the eastern shores of the Marny River and Hobgoblin raiders crossing the Black River from the South were simply a matter of fact that they had to deal with every fall. Explorers and settlers, eager to carve out their own piece of the world often used the garrison town as the starting point for their adventures. Over time a small town began forming outside of the walls of the fortress of those who either worked to supply the soldiers or to provide support for those settlers following the newly created 'Kings Road'. The garrison was eventually destroyed in one of a number of battles with the monstrous attackers and the settlement was rebuilt across the Marny River on its eastern shores. The remains of the first settlement, given the name of Miller's Wharf , rebuilt themselves into a village within the burnt ruins of the garrison; having salvaged the grain mill within the garrison. This reconstructed village became the basis of the farming community that would support the newly established community of Kingshold. Kingshold was not just a garrison town but rather a true community with a stronghold to garrison troops, a March Lord to oversee its affairs and a community of craftsmen within the settlement's walls to support them. South Shore The southern shores of the Black River were always a fertile bit of land but, being across the river, it was difficult to access and even more difficult to secure in the face of the annual raids by the Hobgoblins. Various attempts were formulated to secure and utilize the southern shores but each time a mission was launched to set up a base, the Hobgoblins would attack and it would take too long to get reinforcements from the mainland. Thus began an era of bridge-building to cross the Black River and connect the city of Kingsbridge to the outpost on the southern shore. Builders, masons and smiths of nearly every sort answered the March Lord's call to cross the span but it was not until Otto Blackhand came with his design that the plan actually worked. Most of the builders up until this time proposed simply adding a series of wooden piers that would stretch out into the river until the distance was crossed. None of them were able to understand the depths of the river at its center and the speed of the water. As each plan approached the center, their piers could not withstand the force of the water and were quickly washed away. Otto envisioned using stone-constructed pillars, sunk deep into the soil of the riverbottom. The pillars were then protected by wedge-shaped blocks which broke the water's force by cutting into the flow and redirecting it to the sides. These pillars allowed the bridge to be built wider and at greater elevation than the previous, conventional approach. With this improvement, the bridge was able to successfully span the distance and open up the southern shore to expansion. 'The Great Silence' In 527 KR, when the skies burned and the Gods of Man went quiet, the city of Kingsbridge was a leader in trade and commerce. The city linked the Kels to the fertile lands of the Marches, sending dozens of ships laden with food back to the capital city of Kel Arn to the west. The city's population numbered in the thousands with additional settlements to the West (Millerstown - originally Miller's Wharf), Tanner's Wharf to the east, Ravenhill to the north and South Shore across the Black River. When the Silence came, the city was almost immediately cut off from any contact with Kel Arn; the capital city believing that the lack of divine guidance and healing was the fault of outsiders or their dealings with other races. Kingsbridge had been a haven for travelers from nearly every corner of the human kingdom and welcomed tradesmen and such from any of the civilized races. The city had a small population of Shield Dwarve, Norbril travelers and even some of the Sylvanari. The leaders of Kingsbridge, the House of Norello , were in negotiations with members of the other races for mutual trade and assistance when the skies burned. The city was isolated as were a great number of human settlements during the times of the Great Silence. Kingsbridge, however, did not several its ties with the other races. The leader of the House of Norello saught answers wherever he could and invited any emissary from the other races to his city in hopes to help his people. One of the more inventive and daring gestures was to invite the gnomes of Tor Gizad and the elven priests of Mythquendyl to his city so that they might examine the situation and offer any guidance. It was the elves that were able to discern that the Gods had turned their backs on the humans for inviting the demons of hell into their realm. Though it was not certain -which- humans had done the deed, the gods were furious and had condemned humans to walk without their guidance for an unknown length of time. Without the gods, the humans were quick to meet their death through disease or injury without the blessings of divine healing. It was the gnomes who offered their services as alchemists and apothecaries as the elven priests were unable to provide any healing to the humans. Their powers simply would not work to lend aid of any kind to the people of Kingsbridge. Events Event/Kingsbridge The Town Kings Bridge is a small city located at the confluence of the Mardy River and the Black River and lies along the King's Road. The town is divided into north and south sections by the Black River . Originally built only on the nothern shores, the city eventually spread to the south and an encompassing wall was built to protect it. Near the city, only about half a day's walk from the eastern gate, is the town of Tanners Wharf . See also: Kings Bridge/Map 'Notable Locations' Feature/Kingsbridge Shops of Kingsbridge Shop/Kingsbridge 'Organizations' Organization/Kingsbridge 'Known Ships' Ship/Kingsbridge 'Streets, Squares and Markets' *Kings Street (The name of King's Road within the city's walls) 'Population' Mostly human with the occasional Shield Dwarf, Half-Elf or Half-Dwarf. 'Military''' Characters Category:Settlement/North Marches Category:City/Kingsbridge Category:Holding/Norello Category:Settlement/Black River Category:Settlement/Midlund Category:Settlement/Marny River Category:March/Vyko